It's the Small Things
by Spellshadow98
Summary: Cursive? Check. Libraries, ice-skating, ballroom dancing, classes, professors, and drama? Possibly. Hugs and kisses? Undoubtedly. Non-chronological compellation of one-shots between Silwen Astoria Greengrass Snape and Draco Abraxas Malfoy.
1. Uncursing Cursive

In anger, Silwen slammed her hand against the table for the umpteenth time. Another hold to add to the others on the stupid piece of parchment in front of her. "That's it." She crumpled the parchment and hurled it viciously into the fireplace, watching with a satisfied smirk as it it burst into flames.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco. He slid into a chair next to hers and took in the ink splattered across her fingers, robe, and even face.

"I...don't you dare laugh. I'm trying to teach myself how to write cursive."

"You—what?"

"Teach. Myself. Cursive."

A laugh escaped his lips but it was gone in a moment when he saw hexes flying from her eyes. "You never learned?"

"No."

Draco reached for another parchment and carefully wrote the cursive alphabet horizontally across its top. "It has to do with the angle of your quill." Carefully, he reached over, put the quill in her hand and positioned it so that the quill wouldn't tear the parchment. "Try now."

Silwen hesitantly put the quill against the paper and drew a lower-case "a," connecting it with a "b." She concentrated on not pressing the quill harshly on the parchment, but rather like skating across it with long smooth strokes for the attached letters and short quick ones to dot her i's and cross her t's. It took a small snore from Draco to realize how long she had spent on just going over the alphabet once. Two hours. Two hours of sitting scrunched up on a chair and painstaking patience not to rush through the beautiful letters. Letters she had written.

Smiling, she nudged him awake.

"Beautiful. Take a nap with me on the couch?" he didn't take no for an answer. With a smirk on his face, he stood up, pushed both of their chairs away with a spell and picked her up in his arms. Draco walked over to the sofa, easily carrying her weight, and plopped onto the sofa.

"Thank you," Silwen said, closing her green eyes and curling against his chest.

His hand stroked her long obsidian hair as her murmured with a small smirk, "Of course, Sil." It would be him to de-curse her cursive.


	2. Cliched Cuteness

Cliches.

* * *

Cold hands wrapped around Silwen's and woke her up with a jolt. Soft silver-blue eyes stared back at her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sil."

She sat up and looked at him. Draco was dressed up formally, emerald tie, sleeked hair and an elegant smile on his face. "T-thank you. But why are you here so early? It's 5 in the morning."

"A Valentine's Day day has been planned for a few of us together. And I wanted to get you alone first. What do you want to do?"

Slipping her hands out of his and around his waist, she slowly lied down, watching him do the same. "Sleep. Just hold me and wake me up when it starts."

Draco nodded and wrapped his hands around her and softly hummed "More Than Words" as Silwen curled up against him and fell asleep. Draco's chest was possibly the part she loved about him the most. It was...wonderful to lie against and feel his warmth keep the cold away. He fit almost perfectly around her. Better than any blanket on earth. Especially when his arms were encircled around her.

...

Several hours later, she woke up from a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll wait outside while you get ready."

Silwen turned around so her body faced his and leaned on his shoulder. "Thank you for coming early."


	3. Nutmeg and Clove

When she was sure no one was there, Silwen stepped into the Slytherin Common Room and walked over to the sofa where a small arch of blond hair could be seen. She gently ran her fingers through the hair to smooth it down then walked around and sat by him. "Happy Valentine's Day," she said, en-lacing her fingers through his with a smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you as well." Draco leaned over and kissed her softly on her forehead.

"Here." Hesitantly, she handed him a vial filled with a golden liquid frothing inside. "Home-brewed in advance just for you."

"Is this...Felix Felicis?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Sil! Do you want your gift?"

Silwen nodded while Draco got a small crimson box out of his pocket with a black ribbon around it. Once he put it in her hands, she carefully undid the bow and opened the box. Inside lay a delicate silver locket in she shape of a small heart. Smiling, she opened it, breathing in...clove and nutmeg. The smell of Draco's cologne.

"Whenever I'm gone, you won't miss me as much anymore."

Blinking back tears, she put the locket on and leaned on his shoulder, snuggling next to him when he put an arm around her shoulder. "I love you."


	4. Psychology

"Pain is triggered easily enough, can come from inside us or from something on the outside," the professor said, pacing slowly around the classroom, "There are varying levels of pain, the most basic would be stubbing one's toe and the most extreme perhaps a third degree burn. Those examples are for physical pain, but emotional and mental pain also have levels..."

Silwen couldn't take it anymore. Not after...Not after him. Memories flooded her mind, knives, tight boxes, sounds of screaming, bleeding girls tied to chairs refusing to speak, broken sobs and worst of all, an angelic face with soft brown eyes laughing as he twirled a knife in his smooth hands. Laughing as he poured acid down their throats.

The professor continued speaking but she wasn't listening anymore; she had gotten to her feet and ran out of the classroom, collapsing against the wall outside, sobbing. "Go away, go away, go away!" Even years after it was over, he hadn't left her head. "Get out!" Silwen's legs tucked into her chest and her arms wrapped themselves around them as she cried, unable to do anything else.

In the corner of her eye, she noticed Beatrice, on her phone, looking at her and talking urgently. If Bee was calling Draco...Silwen hoped he came soon. She needed him. Now.

Like a warm comforter, two arms wrapped around her and held her closely to their owner's chest. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-no. Please, just...talk," she said, inhaling Draco's scent of clove and nutmeg, each breath deeper and more stable than the one before.

"Lines can create different feelings in paintings depending on their angle, did you know?" he said, holding her close to him. Smiling, Draco continued to talk about line psychology.

Silwen nodded and let her legs straighten out. She closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated on his arms around her, her back against hers, his head nears hers. It was wonderful feeling his chest rise and fall, trying to synchronize with her breathing. When she could speak without crying, she whispered, "Thank you. I'm all right now. You have classes to go to and I have to tutor Georgia." Slowly, Silwen stood up then helped Draco to his feet.

Again, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her forehead. "Sure?"

She nodded and stepped away slowly from him, leaving only their fingers entwined. "I will send you an owl, later."

"Right." Draco gave her a smile then Disaparated.

For a few moments, Silwen stood there, smiling as well, feeling grateful that Draco had come at a moment's notice. Very, very grateful.


	5. Drapple

A bushel of crunchy Granny Smith apples stood by Draco's door. Again. Irritated, Silwen grabbed one and stalked inside, finding him lying on his bed.

"Sil what's—" he started to ask when his gaze fell on the apple in her hand. "Ah."

"Who are the apples for?" she hissed.

Gulping, he looked at her narrowed very Snape-like eyes. "I eat them. They're for me," he said, turning an apple around in his own hands. Caressing it lovingly.

"_Apples_?"

"Yes, I...I'm in love with them."

"Apples?" she said, squeezing hers until juice bled out of the fruit.

Draco cringed and sat up. "They're perfect; green incredibly smooth. Sorry. I...should have told you about them."

"They're apples," she spat.

"Apples are perfect, I told you." Sighing, he accioed a kitchen knife. Gently, he pried Silwen's apple out of her hands cut out a slice and handed it to Silwen.

Glaring, she snatched it from him and chomped. Sweet juice with a sour tang filled her mouth. Incredible. Suddenly, it seemed funny. Really funny. Apples, apples had stolen his heart from her_._ Silwen pursed her lips—not allowing herself to laugh about it—thinking the situation over. "I will let you have the apples if..."

"If...?"

"If you share your Drapples with me."

"Drapples?" he asked with a smirk.

"Draco's apples. Drapples."

Draco laughed and scooted over on his bed, letting Silwen have more room, and lay back down. Smiling, Silwen lay down beside him. He smirked at the apple, putting it on his nightstand.

"I'm happy we cleared that up." She inched upwards a bit, lightly planting a kiss on his cheek while he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Same," Draco said, "it would be apples making you jealous." His Drapples whose color reminded him of her dark Granny Smith-colored eyes.


	6. Cornered

Quietly, Silwen gathered the extraneous potion ingredients and took them back to the cupboard while Draco filled a vile with their concoction and brought it to Slughorn's desk, meeting her at the door. Quietly, they walked out of the classroom together. Quietly. That seemed to be their motto ever since the beginning of school. Silently, she moved her feet beside him. That's what she did now. Walk beside him and support him in Merlin-knows-what in the Room of Requirement. Wait for him. On a rare night help him with his homework to keep his marks up. Not that he seemed to care anymore.

Hours on end he disappeared into the Room of Requirement, making Crabbe and Goyle keep watch for him as girls. Because he couldn't use his _girl_friend. He wouldn't tell her. "Or maybe can't," she murmured as they took their seats in Transfigurations.

Draco looked at her but said nothing in return as he mechanically helped her into her seat. It had been weeks since he had told her anything other than, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." It wouldn't bother her so much if he had told her the truth, or even part of it. Even if she couldn't know everything, could she at least know something? Silwen sat down and paid close attention to McGonagall's lecture.

Eventually, the class ended with aWith a dull clang, the bell rang and they walked out of the room and with a tight grip on his wrist she pulled him through various hallways, into the library and pushed him into a row between two private bookcases in the back.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Don't_ lie_ to me."

His eyes hardened. "Nothing is wrong."

"You know that's not true. Please."

"Please what?"

"Don't push me away."

"I'm not. Why are you even asking that?" He reached his hand out to stroke her cheek, however, she slapped it angrily away.

"Why? You talk to Crabbe and Goyle, spend every free hour you have with them or holed up inside that stupid room. Are you purposely ignoring me?" Silwen blinked several times and looked away from him, scared of the answer.

"You think I'm ignoring you?"

"Not think. Know. Why? D-did I do something?"

"Sil, no!"

"Then why don't you look at me? Why don't you hold my hand or-or talk to me or do homework in the common room anymore?" Several tears skidded down her cheek, splashing onto her robes as she looked up at him.

"I'm not ignoring you. I've just been preoccupied."

"With what?"

"I-I can't tell you."

Silwen looked at him, her eyes flooding over, and sank to the ground. "What happened to the time when you told me everything?"

Draco knelt by her, his own eyes shining. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just can't."

"A-are you 'preoccupied' with another girl? Do you tell _her_ everything?"

As an answer, he leaned towards her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Never."

"D-do you promise?"

"I promise I have never and will never do that to you."

"All right...Draco?"

One of his hands rose to the back of Silwen's head, his thumb lightly stroking her hair. "Yes?"

"I-if you can't tell me what you're doing, can you at least be honest about how you feel?"

"I promise."

"Thank you." A small tear splashed onto her head as his arms pulled her closer to him, followed by more as he started to cry. Re-positioning herself, Silwen wound her arms around him, gently rubbing his back. "I love you." This was enough. As long as he trusted her with his emotions. "You never have to be strong with me, I promise."

Draco nodded, crying in her arms.

"We're going to be all right together."


	7. Rosencrantz and Guildernstern are Dead

en. wikipedia wiki/ Questions_(game)

Those are the rules and explanation of the game "Questions."

www. /watch?v=pBizh_ 4HyTs

That is a variant of the game.

Get rid of the spaces though. :)

Fact that is somewhat important to this one-shot-Silwen can't lie. She fell into a really large cauldron of Veritaserum when she was three and hasn't lied since. Or at least she tells what *she* believes to be the truth. She also has to answer every question asked to her.

* * *

"How are you?" Silwen asked, bringing Draco a cup of green tea. She sat down across from him, immediately starting on her sushi rolls she had ordered.

"Is that a challenge?" he smirked after taking a sip of his tea.

"I didn't mean for it to be, however w-would you like one?"

"Do you think you can handle my wit?" Draco still continued to smile, but his eyes were tight. Worried about her.

"Yes, don't worry, I can do it, how long do you want to go?"

"How about until one of us laughs?"

Silwen shook her head and popped another roll of sushi in her mouth. "How about until one of us cheats?"

"Can I call the stakes?"

"Half of them?"

"If you lose, can you sing for me?"

...

"Sil?"

"If you c-cook tonight, all right?"

"Cook what?"

Smiling, she reached for his and and held it tightly. "Homemade noodles?"

"Is that my stake, 'cooking'?"

"No, how about y-you paid Enright personally for a month?"

"Why?"

"Kindness and gratitude go a long way, don't you think?"

Draco pursed his lips then nodded. "Shall we start for real then?"

"Yes, what kind of cheese do you like?"

"Ementaller, you?"

"Does every kind of cheese work for an answer?"

"Yes?"

"No?"

"No what?"

Shrugging, she replied, "where were we?"

"Aren't you paying attention?"

"Yes, but does that matter here?"

"Can I cheat?"

"Fine."

"Statement, Sil," he said, smirking and fed her one of his sushi.

"I didn't want you c-cheating."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, aren't we finished?" Silwen leaned over the table and kissed him lightly on the lips and after a few delicious moments, she pulled back.

Draco, slightly breathless, winked and finished the last of his cup.

"Hesitation."

"Tied."

"I won, you know I did. But...I'll still pay the house elf if it makes you happy."

"R-really?"

"If you sing Scarburough Fair for me while I cook tonight."

"That's not fair."

Draco smirked at the pun. "Actually it is fair since it's about a fair. But I'll let you choose between that and 'Can You Dance Like a Hippogriff.' ''

"Not funny."

"Not changing options."

"Then I'll ruin Scarburough Fair for you."

"Not if I sing with you," he said, leaning over the table and kissing her deeply, eyes laughing at her blush. Too soon, he pulled away, knowing he'd won.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Sil?"

"You have sushi attached to your robes."


	8. Snowed

Author's note:

This will be the closest I come to something like this.

Eeh...This piece has issues with point of view, I know...I just don't know how to fix it...Oh well. I hope you like it and don't get too confused.

* * *

"Looks like we're snowed in," said Draco sighing from their bed. Silwen looked out the window; a block of snow packed against the glass and when she opened the door, a wall of snow stood in front of her, pushing to get inside their small honeymoon cabin.

"We can easily aparate out, you know."

"That's not interesting enough. I've never been snowed in before."

"We can enjoy being snowed in later. We could go outside and ski, or i-ice skate on the pond nearby, go sledding, play games..." With a spell, she closed the door firmly and kept the snow outside where it belonged. Silwen walked over to her husband on the bed, her long, high-cut emerald silk nightgown fluttering around her skin.

"We could play games here, Sil," he said sitting up. The bed's blankets fell off his bare chest, revealing his slightly sculpted muscles from endless dance lessons his mother had forced him to take.

She blushed, not used to seeing Draco's bare skin. It was easy to trigger her blushes and when she did blush, the color deepened out of the embarrassment from blushing in the first place, much to Draco's apparent amusement. "G-games?...W-would you like a massage instead?"

Giving her his trademark smirk, he lay back down and rolled onto his stomach, keeping the blankets over his black silk pajama pants. Silwen's fingers knew what to do as the massaged his neck, shoulders, down his spine, lower back, and up again. Gently, they soothed his knots, relaxed any tense muscles, healed any sore spot and after twenty minutes or so had passed, trailed up and down his spine, checking for any last knots until she was satisfied there were none left. As she worked, her blush faded, and her skin returned to its light ivory color. Thank Merlin. "Done," she said, thinking about the previous night.

Last night had been the sweetest night of her life. Draco knew she wasn't ready and instead of trying to persuade her, he picked her up, put her in bed gave her a long kiss with his strong arms wrapped securely around her and sang her to sleep while he stroked her hair. She knew Draco knew her; she never told him anything and yet...he did exactly what she had wanted. The Potters and Weasleys might disagree, but Draco was undeniably attentive to others' feelings. At least hers.

With a sigh of deep pleasure, he sat up again, taking her hand and beginning to rub it. "Your turn, Silly," he said in a murmur. Her blush returned and she dived underneath the black blankets, her eyes reappearing at the other end. For a few moments, she wriggled her feet until they lay on Draco's lap. "Y-you can do my feet."

His fingers began to rub her feet, tickling them every so often and dodging her kicks. "You're adorable."


	9. Embarrassment

A/N: This is from Draco's perspective, still in 3rd person.

* * *

A kiss. Full on the lips._ Kissing her is like heaven_. In front of the Minister of Magic! Silwen's lips were soft and warm, unlike the weather outside and a very pleasant surprise.

Draco let go of her, smirking at her blush. "Minister, this is my wife, Silwen Snape-Malfoy."

The Minister stared at Silwen for a moment. "You're the owner of Snape's potions. Seen your shop a few times. Never been in." He paused to straighten his hat. "My employees say you make high-quality potions. I will stop by this week if Draco isn't pestering you."

"I-I would be flattered, Minister. Is there any potion you would like me to have ready for you?"

"An Obvlivious Unction would be useful. I bid you good day, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." And with that, he swirled down a hallway.

"Draco!" Silwen hissed, pushing him away to glare at him. Don't do that!"

"What, exactly?"

"What you just did!"

"This?" he asked, kissing her again, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. He felt her lips on his, shyly kissing him back for a moment or two, then push away again. Too soon.

"P-people are staring."

"Let's give them something to really stare at then." Draco didn't take no for an answer and kissed her passionately, twirling her into the air. Crimson cheeks and all, Sil kissed him back as well, her soft hands caressing his slightly bristly cheeks.

"A-all right. I-I'm leaving now and will see you at home."

He set her down, now feeling uncertain. "Are you irritated?"

"No. I-I like your kisses to much for that."

His smirk returned. "Like it did you?"

"Yes, didn't I just tell you that? But I-I've really got to go," she said, walking away.

Smirk turning into a genuine smile, Draco watched her leave. "I love you," he murmured, tracing his lips with a finger.


	10. Confessions of a Teenage Drama King

**A/N: **

So, this is taken from my story "Sing me a Memory, Tell me a Tale," and so will the next few chapters; I've realized that a lot of the chapters from SMAM,TMAT are drabbles about Silwen and Draco. So I'm moving them from "Sing me a Memory" to "Drabbles of Silwen."

Good morrow! Um...So here's Draco's love confession. :D And Silwen's? You'll have to read and see! I don't know about how I like it...

I found this wonderful little website today, about Dolores Umbridge's Educational Decrees, it even has the movie Ed. decrees, if you want to look at it, here it is: (you must get rid of all the spaces. I tried to copy and paste the link but it wouldn't let me do that, don't forget the http part!)

harry potter. neoseeker wiki / Educational % 20 Decrees

Confessions of a Teenage Drama King

* * *

August, 1995

It was summer, a month and a half after Silwen had finished her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Most children had nothing to do in the summer except procrastinate their summer assignments. Not her. The day she and her uncle had come home, he made Silwen finish her homework in the first two weeks. All of it. The essays for History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts...every subject this year had given essay assignments of two feet long parchments each. And Uncle Snape had made her do three feet for each one. However, he didn't look over any of them, not even the Potions essay, and would not despite her failed attempts at persuasion. "If you feel they lack something or aren't perfect, fix it. You don't need me," was all he would tell her. So, for the third week, she perfected her essays until she was satisfied.

The day after she finished her essays, Uncle Snape started with her Summer school lessons, teaching Silwen advanced spells and potions he didn't even teach his best seventh year NEWT students. At least, when he was there. Very often, he was rushing in and seconds later rushing out, working for both the Order and Lord Voldemort. Snape walked on very thin ice with firm feet, knowing and carefully inspecting the ice before he laid down a foot. Silwen hoped that the ice wouldn't crack soon. But as she watched her uncle tread, she knew he knew that the ice was firm enough.

Only every second week did he let her have weekends off. And during those, they traveled around England, Ireland Scotland, and all over Northern Europe whenever Severus could manage to get away, much to Silwen's delight. Early in August, Snape said they'd be staying home for the weekend. When Silwen started to protest, he replied that he had an afternoon and perhaps dinner meeting at the Malfoy's manor. Snape was going to the manor, and Draco was to come to Spinner's End until Severus returned to accompany him home.

Ever since he had apologized to her, things had been...interesting between the two of them. They talked when they shared a table like squirrels too afraid to jump off one branch to another. But they talked. They interacted. Sometimes, Silwen caught Draco staring at her. Staring at her like he used to stare at Pansy, soft-eyed and almost possessively. When he saw her notice, he smirked at her confused blush, and looked away. They had become...friends of sort.

"When?" she asked, reviewing non-verbal spells from the _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7_.

"Ten minutes. Go and get dressed. The Malfoys want to be sure that Draco is away long before the meeting commences," snapped Severus. Annoyed, Severus looked at the clock above the fireplace. 8 o'clock. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. It was understandable that Lucius and Narcissa wanted him away for this meeting. If Draco heard something, or even saw someone or something that he wasn't supposed to see, he would be killed. Which is why Silwen knows next to nothing.

"Good morning," said Silwen entering the room, tripping over a rug whose corner had been disturbed.

Smiling, Draco nodded his head and replied, "Good morning, Silwen."

"I have work to complete before the meeting. If I hear a single sound, the two of you will spend the day writing lines in silence. Am I understood?" asked Snape.

Silwen nodded nervously, knowing her uncle would do so if they were loud enough-he'd made her do them before. Draco merely inclined his head slightly, saying, "Of course, Sir."

Snape nodded threateningly then returned to his office.

"Er, if we go outside, we can talk," whispered Silwen. "My uncle takes silence seriously, especially when he's preparing for meetings."

"Ok. Or you could preform a sound-proof spell for your...parlor."

"I can preform the spell outside, you know," said Silwen in an undertone, smiling.

"Whatever. I-I mean, we can go outside if you wish," he said. _Did I just stutter?_ he thought. He'd have to get his voice in check before he told her...

"So, have you finished your homework yet?" asked Silwen conversationally as they stepped outside, leaving a parchment telling Severus where they were.

"Er, not all of it...Would you mind giving me a bit of help?"

Finishing with the Sound-proof spell and an anti-detection spell for good measure, she replied, "I don't mind _helping_ you, no." Absently looking at the small forget-me-nots polka-dotting the lawn, she asked another question. "Which did you need help with?"

"Your uncle's essay. I want to get a good mark," he said stepping toward her as closely as he dared; she still had her wand out and he couldn't use magic put of school.

"The effects of misusing the Draught of Peace on the mind. Our potions textbook for next year has the basic information that could get you an E. But since he favors you, you could easily scrape an O if you tried actually tried once and looked in another book about misused potions. That's what I did, 'Potions: Proceed with Caution,' I think the title was. But there are many others on the same subject, and in your manor's library, you shouldn't be short of sources. Remember to cite which books you used, because he's going to be harsher with cheating this year much more than he was last year..." her voice trailed off and she looked at him, blushing. Why did she always start babbling when he drew close? But he was looking at her_ in that way_ again.

"Does he want an analysis as well?"

"Y-yes..."

They sat down against the back wall, looking at the garden.

"You've done a good job with it," said Draco, moving a touch closer and gesturing at the garden. "I-I need to tell you something, Silwen. I..." _Why am I stuttering? I'm a Malfoy. Malfoys do _not_ stutter._

"You what?"

Draco stood up and offered her his hand, but Silwen remained on the ground, looking up at him slightly suspicious. Those stares always mixed with denial had unsettled her enough, but the denial helped her to ignore their meaning. What if he was done denying?

"I...love you." There, he said it. Without stuttering. "How do you feel about me?" he asked, knowing she'd be angry with the question, but he had to know. Now.

Her eyes narrowed and slanted in irritation, reminding him that she was indeed Professor Snape's niece. Yet she responded without a trace of venom. "Honestly, Draco, I don't know. I've forgiven you and I am glad to have you as a friend. But...I simply don't know if I return your feelings...I'm sorry." Her voice softened. "I don't _hate_ you, and I _do_ like you. I'm just confused right now." Silwen expected his face to fall, however, his face became determined and he lowered himself to his knees.

"I'm not going to give up that easily."

Scooting away even more, she asked, "When did you decide you loved me?"

"Do you want the entire story?"

"I-if you don't mind."

Exhaling, he sat next to her, pointedly leaving the distance between them and began to explain.

"It started the night of the Yule Ball, last year. You, in that dress, you really were stunning. But then I was only attracted to you. That led to my apology several months later. And ever since I've gotten to know you these past months...need I say more?"

Still blushing from her compliment, Silwen responded, "In a matter of _months_, you've decided that you love me?"

"Yes. And you feel nothing of the same?"

"I-er-what?"

"Do you really feel nothing similar?"

Desperately, she tried to cover her emotions. However when she saw Draco smirking as she struggled, she gave up and let the blush flood her face. "Since you became my friend, since I began paying attention to you, I couldn't help but notice so many girls in Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and even _Gryffindor_ wanted you as theirs. You-I-" she stopped and looked at him, her blush deepening in shade, "You're...attractive. I have a hard time concentrating in potions when you brush my skin taking the mortar or knife from me when you 'forget' yours." Staring at the ground, begging it to fall beneath Draco and swallow him up, she waited for his answer.

In a highly amused gloat he said, "So you _do_ feel something. Do you want to let that something grow? Do you want to go out with me?"

Fighting it, Silwen nodded, edging farther from him, unable to shake the growing smirk off his face.

"I can start slow, if you'd like. Picnics by the lake, not even holding your hand. I'll even let you be the one to take my hand first," he said smugly.

SLAP! Draco looked at her in surprise, rubbing his pink cheek. Distantly, Silwen realized her spells had fallen; usually under her anti-detection charms and Soundproof charms slaps didn't echo across the street. That prig! That arrogant, selfish, stuck-up, manipulative prig! "You prat, Draco Abraxas Malfoy! If you were this arrogant with Pansy and whoever else, it's no wonder they used to storm off in tears only to come back on their pathetic knees, _begging_ you to take them back! I wish I didn't love you if you're going to be this-this-" But before she could say exactly what he was, Snape stood before them.

"What did I say to you?" he hissed, his livid face white like sour milk, his mouth thinner than a Japanese blade. "Inside, both of you. Silwen get two pieces of parchment five feet long and two quills. Draco sit on the couch."

Blanching, Silwen scurried to find what he wanted. Draco, shocked, went inside and sat. When she came, parchment and quills in hand, Severus snapped, "You will write 'I will not disturb Severus Snape again'. You will not stop writing until I say you may." With angry footsteps he stalked off, back into his office. "I've never done lines before. This will be interesting," mused Draco in a whisper.

"Shut up and write, Draco," scowled Silwen, already scribbling.

"So, do you want to go out with me?" he asked, a sneer in his voice.

"Not if you keep acting like this...otherwise...yes. Now leave me alone, Draco, and get your lines done," she said, still scowling, yet letting her eyes soften as Draco bent over and started writing his lines.

"Has he made you do this before?" asked Draco, curiously.

"Yes. Get writing or I'll tell my uncle. You think he's irritated now? Just ask me one more question and I'll show you what _irritation_ means," she hissed, glaring at him for a moment.

"All right, _Silly_."

Shoving her retort back in her throat, she returned to writing. When her uncle emerged out of his office to go to the meeting hours later, he inspected their completed parchment rolls.

"These were done by hand, both of them?" he asked Silwen, who nodded.

Conjuring more parchment and one new inkwell, he snapped, "Have these finished when I return." Glaring threateningly, Silwen and Draco nodded, and watched as he strode out of the house and Disapparated.

"Nice work, Silly. Now we can't have a picnic outside. ...At least we have the entire cottage to ourselves. But for winter, let's go to my manor. Or my winter house in the Alps."

Her left hand lashed out at Draco, landing squarely on the back of his head, making it bump into his writing hand, sending spurts of ink all over his paper.

"I guess you'll have to start over, darling," said Silwen in a voice sweeter than acid pops. She rose to get him a blank, slightly longer piece of parchment.

Gritting his teeth, Draco began again, plotting.


	11. Awoo!

A/N:

Another chapter stolen from my other story. As said before, I am moving my Silwen/Draco chapters from my "Sing me a Memory, Tell me a Tale story to this compilation.

For those of you who care, Scorpius (I think) was born in 2006 because he was 11 in 2017 which was nineteen years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Fun fact for y'all!...One more fun fact while I'm at it; Silwen and Draco married in 2001. This is set in 2002.

Warning: This chapter is sappy, cheesy, sticky and adorable filled with only a tiny bit of tension and lots of almost unbearable sweetness. If you don't have a sweet-tooth, then stay away.

* * *

"AWOOO!?"

Silwen jumped out of bed and promptly fell on the floor.

"AWOO?"

So she wasn't dreaming after all. What-where was the noise coming from?

"Awoo?"

She stood up and looked on the bed. Draco had already gotten up. Where was he? The sound came again, softer, accompanied by softly padding paws. With a creak, their bedroom door opened and in the doorway stood a...wolf. A wolf. Yes. Silwen pinched herself; yes she was awake as well.

"What are you?" she asked the animal, eyes never leaving its eyes. The looked familiar somehow...Light stormy grey and too often filled with pain. Draco's eyes. Oh no.

The wolf walked over slowly and rubbed against her. Willing herself not to get back on the bed she bent down and caressed his fur. Soft, and a smooth pebble gray color. "What happened, Draco?" The creature's shoulders shrugged and he laid his head on her lap.

"We've got to get you to St. Mungo's. I-I don't think I can handle changing you back." The wolf licked her face and shook its head. "Why not?"

"Woof!" It sounded almost like a...laugh. If that was even possible. Slowly, the forelegs turned into arms, the back legs into human ones, the snout shortened, the fur disappeared and Draco stood in front of her, stark naked. Silwen averted her eyes and went over to their bed and fetched a blanket. Blushing, she handed it to him and continued to look away.

A wolf! And such a gorgeous one too. It had taken a vigorous, year long Animagus Transformation course, but when she realized who the wolf was, she had hardly ever been prouder of him. Silwen couldn't wait to ride on his back in her form-a mouse-all over the countryside and back again. To feel the wind rushing through her fur, listen to his howl at anything that took his fancy, to play hide and seek...Vacations suddenly had more to offer now then they ever had before.

"Hey, I'm covered up." Draco walked over, only half covered, she found when she turned to look at him, and wrapped his arms around her. "What do you think?"

She turned around in his arms and rested her head against his chest. "Your Animagus form is beautiful! How did you manage something like that?"

Draco smiled proudly. "Magic."

Laughing, she dragged him over to the bed and lay down beside him. "I love it...Much better than a ferret, too."

He smirked and kissed her lightly on her forehead. "Good. I'm glad you like it. And it_ is_ better than a ferret." Slowly, Draco wrapped his hands around her waist and smiled as she moved closer to him. "I'm sorry for all the Ministry trips."

"That won't be a problem anymore, you know."

"Why not?"

Silwen kissed his chest then crept up a bit higher so she faced him directly. "The shop's repairs are finally finished. I'll be able to go with you on your next trip."

"That's brilliant! How does it look?"

"Even better than before the storm. Everything is repainted, the floorboards have been replaced and varnished with a charm that repels potions spills...It's perfect. And I even hired an assistant who lives in the apartment above. A young French girl-a cousin to the Fleur Weasley actually."

"You're amazing you are."

Silwen smirked at him and leaned against his chest once more. "After the shop was ruined last year, I was so scared it wouldn't be able to be fixed. I've almost never been so happy to see my fears contradicted."

"Well, if your husband wasn't me, who knows how the shop would have done."

She snorted. "I would have gone back to the apothecary next door and worked there to fund the repairs. It wouldn't have taken much longer, since they_ would_ pay me well, and you know it."

Draco chuckled. "But with me, it took less time."

"True. But I could have done it on my own."

His arms tightened around her as he imagined her working over-hours and weekends to finish the shop as quickly as she could by herself. Yes she could definitely do it, but she would nearly kill herself with stress and exhaustion. The thought wasn't a pleasant one. "If I ever find out who ruined your shop, they'll pay in much more than galleons."

"Draco..."

"I mean that. Whoever did that should be punished."

Silwen sighed and turned so her back was against his chest. "Then you'll have to take _me_ to Azkaban."

"_What_?"

"The shop wasn't vandalized. It..."

"What happened? The Prophet said-"

"That it was vandalized when really I simply forgot to turn down the fire under one of the cauldrons downstairs."

"Are you saying that-"

"I ruined my own shop, yes, now stop this nonsense about punishing people."

"Why didn't you tell me?" his tone came out harsher then he had meant it to and he repeated himself in a gentler voice.

"Because you never asked and I...was partly embarrassed."

"Why would you be embarrassed?"

Silwen turned to face him again and grinned against his skin. "Could you imagine the headlines? 'Deceased Hogwarts Potion Master's Niece Blows Up Her own Potion Shop,' or something like that. I'd never be able to live it down or let alone get any customers!" She lowered her voice then went on. "I never lied to you. But...I didn't exactly tell you the truth either."

"I hid things from you too, so this makes us even."

"What? When?"

"6th and 7th year of school."

"Pfft. Hardly counts, darling. However if it is so important to you, I promise to not keep things from you again. Better?"

Draco nodded. "I promise to not hide things from you too." He looked down at her with a smile, brought his hand to her chin, lifted it toward his face, and kissed her gently on the lips.

When they broke apart, Silwen murmured, "Promises sealed with a kiss last longer in my opinion."

"I love you. And that keeps promises longer than kisses do."

"Pfft." But she nodded. It was all right for him to be right occasionally.


	12. Scarves and Kisses

A/N: Another transfer chapter! I like this one. It's more drabble size and adorable, I hope? :)

* * *

"So, I'm off to the shop. Scorpius is coming with me today. See you after work?" Silwen asked, smiling at her husband. On the bottom of her robes, little Scorpius clung desperately, trying to pull himself up. She bent down and picked him up, supporting him on her hip while he clutched at the strands of her hair falling out of her hap-hazard bun.

"I'm off to the Ministry today. The department of Aurors is having difficulties with a curse of some sort. Potter mentioned something yesterday about it."

"His name is Harry, darling. Now, best of luck with the curse." Silwen started to leave the house, bag of ingredients in hand and Scorpius on her other side gurgling happily at his father.

"It's cold outside, Sil. You forgot something," he said, standing in the doorway.

Turning around she replied with raised eyebrows, "What have I forgotten?"

"Your scarf!" smiled Draco, throwing it around her waist and ensnaring her until they were almost touching. "It's cold out. You'll need something to keep you warm," he whispered, lacing an arm around her waist and pulling her into his chest. He kissed her once then drew back when Silwen began to pull away, enjoying the blush on her cheeks, more crimson than a summer apricot.

"Not in front of the child," Silwen murmured, letting go of Scorpius and casting a Hover Charm for him to stay suspended in mid-air, looking the other way at chocolate jars and bonbon baskets. "It's cold outside, so I'm going to need something more than a scarf to keep me warm."

He pulled in again, wrapping his arms around her. Her fingers met each other at the back of Draco's neck, helping her rise to her tiptoes. Oppositely, Draco bent his knees several inches and lowered his head to hers, meeting her on her lips. Time was lost until a clock chimed the hour, causing them to break apart, muttering curses at the darned thing.

Tenderly, Draco tied the green and silver scarf around his wife's neck, kissed her in a more casual way and went to the fireplace. "I look forward to our next meeting, Ms. Snape-Malfoy," he called distantly as green flames engulfed him.

Lifting the Hover Charm, Silwen caught a smiling toddler and held him once more. "Come little Scorpius, time to play in Mummy's potion workshop," she cooed, playing with a long, white-blond lock of his._ I'm so happy he has his father's hair and my eyes_, she thought.

Crack. She Disapparated and Apparated in Diagon Alley, right in front of a cheery yellow shop with pristine windows that twinkled in the sunlight. Bihind them, glass bottles of all sorts of color were suspended without string, making multi-colored prisms dance on the floor and street. "Snape's Potions, Ingredients, and Equipment, began in 2000," the shop was called. Taking out a key, she unlocked the door and stepped in, letting the little boy down so he could explore the floor. She set up a secure Age Line around him when they had entered the workshop, tossed in his favorite toys (a mini broom, a back-talking parrot, his blanket, and a small cauldron with harmless herbs and water) and started with her potions that were in the middle of brewing. "Don't worry, we'll be home soon..."


	13. Suits

A/N: Um, I don't know exactly when this is...maybe during the summer between 6th and 7th year. Eilonwy Tonks held a swimming party...

Another chapter taken from the other story. Eilonwy is Silwen's best friend. She is Mockingjay1199's character and I claim 0 ownership over her.

* * *

"It's really not that bad, Sil," said Draco soothingly, massaging her hand in his. Both of them were hidden in a corner of the pool yard, Silwen hiding from very amused eyes.

"What do you mean, not that bad? You don't _agree_ with it, do you?" Silwen nearly shrieked at him, "'This belongs to the Draco Malfoy'?!" she hissed, gesturing to the black print on her yellow swimsuit. "I might kill Eilonwy when I see her again!" she hissed, her face pale and livid, reminding Draco very strongly of Severus Snape when he was angry at Potter.

"Do you really think I'd want you to belong to me like a possession?" he asked quietly, focusing on her hands. "I love you, Sil. All Eilonwy is trying to do with putting you in that suit is to get us to break up while we fight over it. You aren't my thing, you're part of my soul, my heart, my life. And if you left, I'd be ripped in a jagged half, with most of me still by you."

Tears pricked Silwen's eyes as she drew her towel around her and leaned into Draco's chest. "Y-you mean that?" she whispered in a cracked voice. Bringing her knees up, she huddled closer to him. Securely, he wrapped his arms around her and put his head right beside hers.

"Yes," he responded softly. "Yes I do." And with that, he kissed her cheek and hummed a lullaby until Silwen's tense position relaxed, her head nodding off on his shoulder.


	14. Chalk

_A/N:_ Another stolen chapter

One of my favorite quotes: "Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."

* * *

December, 1995 Cleaning Help

"And you, Miss Silwen Prince, now have cleaning duty this afternoon the moment the bell rings, all right?" said Umbridge in her habitual acidly sweet voice.

"Yes, Professor," said Silwen, startled; she had been doodling on her textbook.

"No magic, please," clucked Dolores, her toady eyes gleaming malevolently at the girl sitting in front of her.

Driiing, went the bell, as Umbridge chimed, "Begin in this classroom, dear. Do not use any chairs to stand on, it gets them all dirty and we _certainly_ do not want everyone to sit on dirty chairs!"

"Yes, Professor," Silwen replied, taking two erasers in hand and beginning to clean the chalk off the boards, jumping in the air to get the top of the board wiped. Secretly, she smiled to herself; Umbridge had thought that since Silwen was so short, making her clean the blackboards would show her not to doodle when she had been told to read the textbook. However, Silwen adored cleaning chalkboards. She loved the poof of chalk smoke off erasers, the odd thrill of jumping and managing to swipe off the letters above and below. When Umbridge's board was chalk-less enough to her liking, she sent Silwen off to the next classroom, threatening a detention if that and the other classrooms weren't clean in ten minutes.

Smiling at Umbridge, Silwen nodded and started with the new classroom, jumping higher and higher to get every last "i" dot and "t" cross. By the time that and a third classroom was finished, she was breathless, and beginning to get tired. By the fifth classroom, Silwen's jumps were only half as high as they had been in Umbridge's room. But she had still managed to clean the board in a record time of forty-five seconds; the professor here hadn't written too much. At least she only had five more classrooms.

She moved into the classroom and stared in dismay. Five chalkboards, all filled in microscopic writing from the highest corner almost down to the chalk tray. "Bother it all," she muttered as she prepared to launch herself in the air. She bent down and sprang. Then, to her great amazement, she felt arms wrap around her legs, holding her there, moving as she erased the writing, leaving pristine black behind her. The arms carried her all around the room, never letting go, never causing her to lose her balance, even as she bent down to brush off the lower part of the boards.

When the room's boards were almost glowing, the arms slowly released her, letting Silwen slide gently to the floor. Reaching around her waist, the arms pulled her close and she leaned in, inhaling the expensive scent of Draco Malfoy.

"I thought you might want a bit of help. C'mon, I'll help you with the other four," whispered Draco taking her hand and keeping her spirits high as they finished the other boards just as ten minutes came to an end.

"Race you down to dinner before Professor Toad catches us," snickered Silwen, already running with Draco in pursuit, grinning.


	15. Guilt

A/N: Another stolen chapter from my other story. Um, this is during _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_.

* * *

She stood there, in front of the doors, unsure of where to go. Eyes dumfounded, Draco stared at the girl he had ignored for the past three and a half years. She was beautiful in a hand-me-down dress of deep red, her hair hanging loosely around her face in wondrous waves, her big green eyes looking at the boy who had taken her to the Yule Ball. _I'll bet he doesn't even know she's a year too young for this dance_, he smirked. Beside him, Pansy elbowed him and led him onto the dance floor. Pansy was in a smashing green dress, emphasizing every curve, every movement she made. Really, Pansy deserved his full attention. But somehow, Snape's niece...had his attention instead. _She's not even pretty, the little prig. The dress is too big, the shoes don't fit her right, and her hair makes her look like a lost child in a flower shop._ Scowling, he looked at Pansy, saw her hurt expression then quickly covered his mistake up.

"You are the prettiest girl here, Pansy. Dance?"

Smiling like a snake charmer, she nodded and got up, accompanying Draco to the floor. Draco looked at himself. I look perfect. Even Potter can't compete with me tonight. He looked over at his nemesis and scoffed. Potter couldn't even dance the waltz; he was stepping on top of his date's shoes, blushing deeply. Ha. And _he_ was a Hogwarts champion in the Triwizard Tournament? Fat chance he had of winning. Again, he looked over at the Snape girl. It looked like she was having a fun time. Well, that had to be stopped. Gracefully, Draco waltzed Pansy over to where Silwen and a boy he didn't care about were dancing.

"Nice dress, _Prince_. Where'd you get it? Did you meet the Weasleys in the same shop?" he sneered.

He could see tears welling up inside her eyes, but she didn't cry. No, she'd never cry in front of him again. Somewhere, a small part of his hear twinged. What was this? He hated Silwen almost as much as he hated Potter; she didn't accept his bullying, and to boot, she had ignored him for the past two and a half years, even when they saw each other in the Summer when Professor Snape brought her over for their family dinners. He was Draco Malfoy. No one ignored him.

"I didn't get it in a shop, Malfoy so I couldn't have seen the Weasleys there. Leave us alone or I'll hex you unconscious." Silwen momentarily broke contact with the boy and walked over to Draco, standing inches away from him, a small flame of fury in her eyes. The tears had vanished. "Leave. Now."

She could hex better than even Granger could, but he couldn't resist one more jibe as he danced off with Pansy.

"Next time you decide to borrow something, make sure it actually _fits_!" he called, watching her tears return and actually spill over. His heart twanged uncomfortably, however he immediately brushed the guilt away and spent the night dancing with Pansy, watching her insult every Gryffindor girl she knew. He liked Pansy. They were both cruel and manipulative. With her, it was often a game to see who could outsmart the other to get them angry or get them to do something for the other. Too often, Crabbe and Goyle ended up serving both of them.

In his arms, Pansy glowed. She knew they were meant to be together, playing games with the other's heart until he killed her or she him. Draco, the most handsome boy at Hogwarts, and she, no extraordinary beauty, were perfect for each other. Why he had to talk to Prince was beyond her. At least he'd made her cry. She took that as a challenge and on the first opportunity, insulted Lavender Brown in a horrid fushia dress.

A second time, they spun around Silwen. Imperceptibly, Silwen stuck her foot out at just the right time. Draco fell to the floor, Pansy on top of him. Soon, other couples stopped, but Longbottom and a Weasley girl fell right on top of them. Furious, Draco drew out his wand, searching for the foot with the too big shoe. She had it coming to her. How dare she trip him? Embarrass him? Pansy was crying; her dress had been torn when a couple had stepped on it.

"What is all this?" came a voice. Perfect. Hastily, Draco pushed Longbottom away, and helped Pansy to her feet.

"I tripped over Longbottom's excuse of a date, Professor. She tripped me," replied Draco looking at his favorite professor. Even if he despised Professor Snape's niece, Professor Snape was someone he looked up to.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Neville shuddered and the idiotic girl began to protest. "Another word out of your mouths and I will take ten more, now sit down and don't trip anyone else or I'll give you both detention, Longbottom and Weasley."

Draco smirked as the two Gryffindors ran to find a pair of empty seats.

"You aren't hurt, Draco, Miss Parkinson?"

"No, Professor. Thank you," responded a smiling Pansy.

"Very well then," said Snape and walked off to yell at a couple snogging in the corner.

Pansy and Draco danced for the rest of the night, fully enjoying the Weird Sisters play through their songs, play the hours away, and send them off to bed with "Can You Dance Like a Hippogriff?". To top the evening off, Draco passed Potter and another Weasley, their dates gone off to dance with someone else.

"Nice night, Potter?" he goaded, smirking as Pansy sniggered. Indeed, tonight was a grand success. But if it was a success, why did he feel like something, some small little thing, wasn't right?


	16. Yule Ball 2

A/N: Another stolen chapter from my other story

A note about the story. In my mind, Hogwarts has Yule Ball every year, not just for the Tri Wizard

* * *

There she stood, at the top of the Slytherin Common Room steps, in front of the large windows showing the bottom of the lake. Her feet were beautiful in black leather sandals glittering with obsidian stones. Glowing softly in the candlelight, her ivory skin contrasted beautifully against her dress, a deep violet, sleeveless, knee length, bunched up at the waist made out of stylishly scrunchy material, and to top it off, a large side bow playing peek-a-boo with the on-lookers. Graced by a simple silver necklace, her neck held her head with simple elegance. Black waves and soft curls cascaded softly onto her shoulders, her long bangs tied back with a simple silver hair tie, and sparrow earrings peeking through her hair. Self-consious of the stares that almost refused to recognize her, she tugged on a curl that staunchly held its place, refusing to move. She wished that the lock of hair would be able to hide her, to take the attention off her and onto someone else. But, she admitted to herself, this was the first time that she had done something to her hair other than a hap-hazard pony tail and also the first time she had worn make-up. Her green eyes were emphasized with a touch of mascara and eye-liner, cheeks were already blushing under the rosy blush, and her lips had crimson lip-stick painted on them.

Boys' eyes were drawn to the near-scandalous amount of skin showing, her legs, shoulders and arms being completely bare of fabric and so prettily dressed up. "You're lucky, Draco. Who knew that Prince would have been so good-looking when she was drowning in her too-big school robes?" taunted Blaise to Draco in a loud whisper, making Silwen blush even more and almost trip down the final stair.

Just in the nick of time, Draco stepped forward in dashing midnight blue dress robes with his hair cut rather short and fashionably in disarray, and held out his arm for her to take and regain her balance. Gratefully, she took his arm with slightly trembling fingers, whose nails were painted in green polish (like her toenails were), and allowed herself to be escorted out of the Common Room, up and staircases, through corridors, and into the Great Hall, ignoring the cat whistles and furious jealousy from the girls.

"You are the most stunning girl here, Miss Silwen_ Snape_," murmured Draco, leaning in close. "But I don't understand why you didn't wear higher shoes..."

Grinning, she whispered, "It's because I can't dance...Never learned. And I don't want to step on your shoes with stilettos on. Besides, this way we look adorable."

Her escort had to grin at that, mirroring the smiles on everyone else's lips in the hall. True, Silwen was abnormally short, and next to Draco, who was taller than most, the height difference was bound to produce some mirth. Which was better by far than anything else. She stepped closer to Draco and together they found someplace to stand as Professor Dumbledore began the dance with a few opening remarks, "Nitwit, oddment, blubber, and tweak," while producing golden streamers from his wand and sending them dancing across the ceiling.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Draco offering her his hand and smiling when she took it. "I won't let you embarrass yourself, just follow my lead," he said in her ear as he put his hand around her shoulder blade and drew her close. A viennese waltz song started, and couples caused a ripple effect of entering the floor, one right after the other in elegant swirls. They followed the couple standing to their right and suddenly, Silwen and Draco were swirling as gracefully as the others. Dresses flashed around her, smiling lips, a glistening earring caught in the light and moment, all giving her a heady feeling. Trying to gain her footing, she looked at her date, the only one who didn't seem to move nearly as quickly as the others, despite how fast his legs moved. He was always in front of her, or to the side if he was spinning her out with a flourish. An anchor amidst the waves of other dancers.

When the music switched to a popular rock song and a new band, the Starkids, came, Draco simply changed position and began to teach her simple steps to the different, engaging rhythm and beat. "You are adorable when you're trying to figure something out," he said, his eyes twinkling as he watched her stick the corner of her tongue out, finally stepping on time. "There you go, now one step to the side and we repeat the moves." It really was like they were in their own little bubble, consciously aware of only the other, everyone else a foggy presence outside of their sphere.

"I think I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling, in looooooooove, I think I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in looooooooooooooooove..." sang the singer on the stage and quite frankly, as Draco looked at Silwen who had finally mastered the simple steps of the Roumba. She was so beautiful here, her eyes lit up with excitement as she learned new ones, that little smile tugging at her ends like a small child tugging on his mother's dress, was precisely why he chose her over Pansy. Pansy clung when she knew the steps, glued herself to him during class when she already knew the spell, and helped him eat when he knew perfectly well where the little spoon went-in his mouth. Not to mention, Pansy wouldn't stop talking about her pathetic home as if it was as big as the manor. He had been there, had spent a night over there when his parents went on their anniversary several years ago. It wasn't a pleasant memory.

Silwen was quiet, and for four and a half years kept a wide distance between them until that one summer day 1.5 years ago...He'd never forget that slap. But he'd never forget tonight either. Tonight had been perfect, and, if everything went according to his plans, would only get better.

He looked at the enchanted hourglass clock hovering two meters above everyone's heads. The moment it ran out of sand at midnight was the moment everyone had been told to go to back to their Common Rooms and annoy those who weren't fourteen and older. But if Draco could sneak away with her, he had one last thing to do to make her night under the moonlight and falling snow...

_Ssssss_, went the hourglass as the last of the sand filtered through.

"And that, my friends is the lovely call to bed," said Dumbledore with gently firm authority from the Great Hall's podium.

Groans met the conclusion of his words from down below, however when professors McGonagall and Snape began rounding people up with severe threats of detention for a month, the hall was quickly empty. Snape smirked at Dumbledore and nodded at McGonagall, who decided to complete the checking of the classrooms while Severus and the others searched the grounds for hiding students.

Draco and Silwen had been good students; as soon as the last of the sand particles slipped down, they walked back to their Common Room, Draco carrying a tired Silwen in his arms. Passing Professor Snape, he blushed redder than a Stunning Spell and set Silwen on her feet, receiving a curt nod from Silwen's uncle. "Don't do that _again_, Draco," was what Snape had said.

However, Draco had other plans. Once past the Potionsmaster, Draco picked Silwen up. Silwen, exhaustion now setting in rather quickly simply leaned on Draco's shoulder and allowed herself to be carried off to the Common Room. Or so she had thought.

A crisp breeze frolicked mischievously around Silwen's exposed neck, waking her up. "Draco? Where..." she started, only to have him put a soft finger on her lips. Carefully, he let her slide out of his arms and held her till her feet were firmly on the ground.

"_Muffliatus_!" he whispered, waving his wand around them in a circle. Helping him, Silwen cast more spells to ensure complete privacy. After a minute she was finished and waited for Draco's mutterings to fall silent. She then took a step forward and leaned into his side, looking around her at the beauty of the night.

Soft moonlight floated down on them and the two foot deep snow, reflecting off the snow and causing the entire Hogwarts grounds to glitter all around them, also lightening up the night and giving the couple a near perfect night vision.

"It's beautiful, the snow light," murmured Silwen, feeling Draco's arm wrap around her shoulders. Inhaling, she breathed in her favorite scent, the one she breathed in every time she came across Amorentia; the smell of a village in the beginning of a rainstorm and of the smell just after it finishing.

"_Accio broom_!" said Draco in an undertone, waiting only a moment till he was holding his new Firebolt 2001 in his hand. Agilely, he swung himself over the broom and positioned himself then said, "Up," he whispered, lifting her onto the broomstick, not giving Silwen a choice. He waited patiently until Silwen had positioned herself correctly then slowly started to fly across the Hogwarts grounds until they were hovering above the lake.

"Watch the sky," Draco murmured in her ear, letting go of the broom with one hand and bringing her into his chest, loving the feeling of her warmth on his chest. Obligingly, Silwen lay back in his chest, letting go of her fear of flying and stared at the night sky in awe.

"It's supposed to be the biggest meteor shower this year. I thought you'd like to see that..."

Nodding, Silwen remained silent, gazing mesmerized at the dozens of stars skipping, frolicking, and chasing one another across the sky. "Very much like the dance tonight," said Silwen softly, loving the feeling of his arm holding her, keeping her safe from falling off the broom as it rose higher and higher, vainly trying to catch the stars mid-skip.

"I love you, Draco," said Silwen five minutes later. Startled by his sudden break of silence, Draco jumped, lost his balance and flew off the broom, caught in a sudden whoosh of a strong wind.

"Draco!" shouted Silwen, turning the broom and diving forward, fighting against the gale.

"Silwen! Reach out your hand! I'll catch it!" replied Draco, his face surprisingly unafraid.

Shrieking as she did so, Silwen let go of the broomstick with a hand thinking, "_I'mgoingtodieI'mgoingtodieI'mgoingtodieI'mgoingtodie_" until she clutched his hand and jerked the broomstick to a hovering halt, helping him scramble up onto the broom. Ragged breaths cut through her as she calmed down, flying the broom through a large open window. "Don't EVER make me do that again, Draco," snapped Silwen once they had landed and she was off the horrid stick. "_Ever_," she spat again, shivering fiercely from the cold rush.

Worriedly, Draco took off his cloak and put it around Silwen, clicking it at the front, and wrapping his arms around her. "It's a deal if..." began Draco.

"_If what_?" hissed a livid voice from the shadows.

Gulping in unision Silwen and Draco turned and faced Severus Snape.

"Get. To. Your. Common Room. _Now_." ordered Snape, pushing both of them roughly out of the classroom, taking Draco's broom away from them and following them all the way downstairs to the dungeons in silence more icy than it was outside. "Both of you will be serving double detentions for the next three weeks," snapped Snape, as he gave them a final shove through the portrait. "If I ever catch the both of you out of bed again, you will face _severe_ consequences. Am I understood?"

Nodding vigorously, Silwen nodded, mumbled a scared, "Good night, Uncle," then disappeared to the girls' dorm steps. Draco nodded once, cast his favorite teacher an angry glance then shut the portrait in Professor Snape's face.

Grimly, Snape smiled to himself as he walked back to the classroom, closed the window and back down to his quarters, remembering his own love.

* * *

"Sil, wait," said Draco, grasping her wrist. He smiled, now three steps above him, she was finally level with his face. "One more thing..." Silwen turned around ready to yank her arm away, but seeing the soft, almost...repentant look on his face, she lingered.

"I love you, too," he said quietly, loosening his grip on her wrist, his hands traveled to her face, slowly bringing it closer to his. An inch away, he stopped and smiled.

Echoing his smile, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips, staying there, pushing against his strong body, entwining her fingers in his hair, letting him hold her prisoner till he let go and took a deep breath.

"Good night, Mr. Malfoy," said Silwen in a teasing tone waving her fingers at him, walking up to her dorm, watching him watch her.

Draco stood there a few minutes longer, musing with a satisfied smile. Yes, after everything, things had still gone according to plan.


	17. Year Six 1

**Author's Note:** (that colon was incorrectly placed.) Hello! So just to clear something up, all of the YEAR 6 parts have been taken from my other stories. ... They are still wonderful, and I hope you enjoy them!

* * *

Year 6, sometime during Term 2...

"Your hand around my shoulder is worth more than a thousand galleons to me," murmured Silwen leaning into Draco's chest. They were at the lake side, idly watching the idle Giant Squid roam his tentacles over the lake's surface.

"And you–here with me–is double that," whispered Draco in response.

"Flatterer," teased Silwen.

"Sentimentalist,"retorted Draco, his voice smiling.

Lapsing into a gentle silence, Draco leaned further against the tree behind him, pulling Silwen closer. Silwen, however was having none of that. Playfully, she disentangled herself out of his smooth hands and climbed into the tree, uniform and all. Draco glanced up, startled. "What in Slytherin's name are you doing?" he asked, eyes widening.

"Come on up!" cajoled Silwen, grinning. It was the sheer spontaneity of the moment that drove Draco climbing up the tree after her, laughing, stopping when he reached Silwen's branch.

"I love you," he said, reaching for her hand when–Snap! The branch broke. Silwen landed on the ground with a thump. Worriedly, Draco slid down the tree, shook her vigorously. "Silwen! Are you ok? Did you break something? I can carry you to the Hospital Wing if you'd like."

"I'm ok," she groaned. "Just a bit bruised." She laughed at the anxiety splattered on his face. It was very cute to see him so flustered. "However, I might need my scratched hand to be kissed better," she said proffering her hand like a noblewoman offering it to a knight.

Gallantly, Draco took her hand and kissed where the skin was scratched. "All better, my lady."


	18. Year Six 2

A/N: Ok. So, I'm getting lazy. This chapter and the last two were from other stories...If you have any, or any moment you'd like to see, I'd deeply appreciate them from you! :D

Thank you so so so so so much to Camp Hogwarts, EverRose808, mpstar97, LuciusBelyakov, BlueNeutrino, and to McJunker (NOT in any specific order at all!). I love your reviews and I love how many of you have reviewed more than once! It makes me want to sing (even though my voice talent is...questionable). All of you, you deserve mountains of reviews yourself, as well as free, unlimited amounts of your favorite food, and great, big hugs! I love you! I never expected to get any when I first started writing on this site, so all of you, you make me feel so...worthful!

I promise to always update when I can, but I might vary from story to story...

* * *

Year 6, sometime during Term 1

It had begun to rain. Dancing merrily all over the Hogwarts grounds, it joyously invited all to come outside. Plants' leaves bounced to the rhythm, and in the mud, infant streams frothed happily, cutting new paths for a tiny, adventurous traveler to wander down them on a boat made from the Whomping Willow's leaves.

Inside Hogwarts, Silwen looked up at the Great Hall's ceiling and smiled, exhaling excitedly. Rain was a much needed mug of peppermint tea with lemon and honey or one of Draco's hugs after an extensive night of studying. And yet, it also rejuvenated her and filled her with life and adventure every time it stopped to visit. On her right, Draco too, glanced up at the ceiling, and back down to Silwen's face, mirroring her smile.

"Let's skip breakfast while the rain still wants to play," she murmured. He nodded and grabbed her hand, but _she _led them back through the doors and through another pair of doors to the outside.

Pitter patter, splash! Pitter, splash! Pitter, pitter, patter! The rain reminded Silwen of little children waving tambourines in a self-created dance, with stomps in between the tambourine shakes.

In moments, the couple was drenched, but they clung to each other as they made their way down to the lakeside, daring to walk adjacent to the baby streams. Gripping the each other's elbows so as not to fall down in the mud, Silwen and Draco laughed at each near slip, then anxiously asking the other, "Are you alright?"

In the lake, the Giant Squid was also enjoying the rain, waving merrily at them with its entire head emerging from the water.

"He is quite friendly," said Draco as they walked around the perimeter of the Hogwarts lake.

"Do you not remember how it picked up Creevy's brother when the boy fell in?"

Draco shook his head. "Both of them are Gryffindors, Sil, I don't care abo-"

"Shhh," said Silwen, putting a finger over Draco's lips, stopping for a second. "Don't say that."

"It still amazes me how much of a Hufflepuff you are," he smiled under her finger, his own fingers wrapping around her hand.

"The Hat almost did put me in Hufflepuff, you know, but I managed to persuade him to put me in Slytherin. He must have seen _something_ cunning in me after all."

He nodded, his grin growing larger.

"_I_ certainly can," he responded, a sly smile crossing his lips. She grinned back, then looked at the lake, enjoying the feeling of walking in the mixture of rain and love.

The rain allowed Silwen and Draco to simply _be_, without anything holding them back; it held their secret hand holdings, stolen embraces, shared smiles.

_Dong!_ went the dreaded bell, alerting them that class would start in ten minutes. Hand in hand, they walked back up to the castle doors, listening to the rain's echo once they were under the grand stone arch before the doors.

Standing before the doors, Draco said, "So, you are off to Private-Study Potions, and I am off to regular Potions with your uncle," he said, wrapping his hands around her back, and lowering his head to just above hers.

"Tell my uncle good morning, would you?" she asked, her arms encircling him and drawing him nearer.

"Of course," he whispered, his lips right beside her ear.

Slowly, Silwen turned her head and tilted it, so that their lips brushed against each other like a hesitant quill on parchment. Then once more, with slightly more pressure that still maintained the soft, gentle feel of their first kiss. Slowly, they broke away more quickly than Draco would have liked.

"Is something the matter?"

Silwen grinned at his perplexed expression then turned around in his arms so her back leaned into his chest. Carefully, he backed up slowly against a wall, drawing Silwen with him.

"No, just the bell is going to ring again, and I don't want the younger students to see us _snogging_ as they head off to Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology."

Draco chuckled as he tightened his arms around her stomach.

"What if I don't want to let you go?"

"Then I might have to hex you," she sighed, feigning a threat.

A pause settled for a moment or two, then Draco whispered, "You're safe here, you know—completely and utterly safe and sound."

Silwen let her head rest below his shoulder—she was not tall enough to reach his shoulder even when he _wasn't_ standing at his full height—and relaxed.

"Safe because my uncle taught me almost every spell he knows. Safe because you're a powerful wizard with powerful connections."

"Sil,—" he warned, his arms tightening protectively even more around her.

"No one's listening, Draco. ... I promise."

"...We will keep _each other_ safe," he persisted, worry cracking his voice from wanting to be assured of this.

"Yes, love. We will keep one another safe," answered Silwen softly.

"I-I love you, Silwen. I hope you feel that."

Once more, their heads met at their lips. Silwen's hands reached up to around Draco's neck as his hands slid over her shoulders to her face, tilting it upwards.

"Safe and sound," she whispered, breaking apart to a normal distance between them when the bell sounded, able to look casual just before miserable students trudged outside.

Arms around the other's waist or shoulder, they walked inside squelching beautifully over the entrance hall's marble floor, mud sliding off their robes.

"I am so glad it's Autumn," said Draco, hugging Silwen around the shoulders one last time before class.

"The weather forecast in the Daily Prophet said it would be raining several more times this week. However some of those times are scheduled with Eilonwy," she replied, cheeks red from the sudden temperature change. Taking her wet hands in his, he began to rub them together, knowing full well that his efforts were completely futile; his were just as wet as hers.

"Here," she said, taking her hands out of his, and reaching for her wand. With a wave and a nonverbal spell, both of them were completely dry. Another wave of her wand, and the mess they and the other students created vanished. "We don't want Filch giving us detentions before 1st hour has even begun, do we?" she said, smirking.

"Of course not," he answered, smirking as well.

"So, we will see each other for History of Magic after Potions?"

"Meet you there."

"Good bye, darling." She gave his hand a squeeze, and then walked off, waving her fingers behind her, dazedly entering the library and finding a quiet bench to study on. She loved Draco. And it filled her with warmth warmer than a Christmas fire that he loved her back.


	19. Year Six 3

**Author's note:** So...here we are with another chapter. This is a fluffy one. Very fluffy. Umm...This chapter has a tiny bit of cliche in it, but the idea came and I couldn't resist. It just felt...like something Silwen needed...

So, this is a chapter from my other story, "The Difference Between Bravery, Loyalty, and Fear." I took out the beginning. In this chapter, Silwen is at Malfoy Manor, the slave of Lord Voldemort. The night before this story, Silwen spent it giving back massages to evil villains for over three hours during a meeting. Severus Snape has been murdered by Voldemort using the Elder Wand, which Silwen broke right after he said "Avada Kedavra."

I don't own the song "Fascination". The only right I claim is the right to love it like a child loves his/her parents. lyric source: /Nat%20King%20Cole%20Lyrics/Fascination%

I hope you enjoy it, please, review/comment if you can! Reviews/comments a day keeps a depressed author away. Please, just tell me if you like it in one or two words if you don't have much time?

* * *

"Hey," came a voice not too far away.

"Hey. Was that you earlier—before _he_ came in?"

"Yes. How are you hands?" asked Draco, concerned.

Smiling at him and sitting up, she responded, "They're—" she looked down and to her surprise, her elbows' bruises were sulking, half their size, every single crack had sealed up, and her fingers had completely deflated.

"Healed," finished Draco smiling. To the question on her face, he responded, "Last night, I visited St. Mungo's via Flewpowder, bought the best salve I could find from them, and came back. After that, I used the entire jar on your elbows and fingers."

He stood and walked over, sat beside her on the bed, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Thank you," she whispered, a tear glistening in the corner of her eye. Draco reached for her hands and delicately held them. Flinching away instinctively, Silwen leaned against him and whispered, "Sorry."

A brief flash of anger ran through Draco. Voldemort had traumatized her so much that a small touch caused Silwen to immediately cringe away. _Last night must have been more horrid for her than I'll ever realize_, he thought. "It's okay, Sil. It's okay," he murmured to her, glad, at least, that she was leaning against him. But he didn't pull her closer, too worried that he might frighten her again. Tentatively, her fingers reached for his and willingly, he held them in his. "I'm so sorry about last night. I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything."

"What matters is that it's over," she replied, exhaling peacefully._ You couldn't have done anything to_ help, she thought. "So, how are you here? Why aren't you at the meeting?"

"My father told me that there was an age limit for this meeting," he chuckled. "Edward Cullen had a tantrum when they considered excluding him."

Silwen laughed. "Serves him right. When was he bitten? How old was he?"

"1918, he was 17 years old."

She laughed harder. "So they were going to keep an almost 100-year old adolescent out because he was too young?"

"It was my father. He thought that since I wasn't allowed to be present, no adolescent should," Draco answered, laughing as well.

Yawning, she stood up and walked over to a newly-placed dresser.

Silwen blushed, then asked, "Would you mind stepping out for a minute? I'm going to change."

Nodding, Draco stood, hugged her briefly, pretended not to notice her momentary freeze, then went outside. _It's going to take so much to help her feel safe again. And I think I have an idea of how to help her,_ he mused... A small grin slipped over his face as he waited for his friend.

A few minutes later, Silwen emerged in a simple red T-shirt hemmed in golden thread with Gryffindor spelled on the bottom and comfortable-looking jeans.

"My mother gave you something _red_?" Draco said, shocked, and very pointedly ignoring the insignia on the shirt's bottom. Smiling, Siwen nodded, shyly taking his hand. Encouragingly, he held it, and drew her down the hallway, away from the dreaded Dining Room where Voldemort was, sitting like a cobra.

"So, do you have any plans? Or will I have to think of some sort of mischief we can do?" she asked.

"Well, breakfast is ready in the kitchen. Then after, I'd like to...teach you something. Then we can eat lunch, and after that, you are choosing," he said smiling softly.

"Perfect."

The kitchen was cosily in disarray, with two steaming mugs, two plates filled with food, and utensils set on the clean cutting table in the middle of the kitchen. For a second, Draco let go, fetched two chairs from the corner, then sat on one, while Silwen sat on the other.

"This smells delicious, thanks. Who made it?"

"Er...Dr. Horrible..."

"But he complained to _him _about the massage I gave him last night! Why would he do this the next morning?"

"He told me to tell you that he did like his massage and pretended to complain, 'like a boss', so he could talk to you for a little while in private."

"Oh...How...nice of him," she said after a pause.

"Be careful, Sil. Just because—"

Annoyed, she interrupted him and snapped, "I know. Don't trust strangers. Always be on your guard. ... You sound like Lucie when she worries too much. I'm capable of taking precautions without being told to!"

Draco's mouth hardened. He knew she knew. He knew she was capable. He just...wanted to imply that he cared about her by telling her to be careful. _But_, he thought, _she doesn't want to be coddled and that's what I sounded like_.

Cooly, a silence drew, each eating their food with irate jabs.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you," said Silwen, breaking the silence, offering her fork filled with melted cheese and eggs as a peace offering.

"I shouldn't have made it sound like an order," he said, opening his mouth, putting some of his scrambled eggs and tomato on his fork and entwining his arm around hers.

Simultaneously, they put their forks in each others' mouths and continued eating normally.

"So now that we're finished, where are we going?" asked Silwen, plate clean.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes...Why?"

"Then don't move," said Draco. He stood up and over her eyes and tied a thick Slytherin tie over them. _Blinded by a Slytherin tie, rebelling by wearing a Gryffindor shirt, I'm a walking paradox in this manor run by the Dark Lord,_ she mused.

Taking her hand in his, he guided her off the chair. "Do you want me to carry you to your destination? Or would you rather walk?"

"I'll walk, thank you," she replied uncertainly, gripping his hand for balance.

"Don't worry, Sil. I've got you." His hand was strong and firm under her grip, guiding her to the destination.

Slowly, then more quickly, they walked through various halls, through unseen doors and then, "Wait here." He left her for a second, and Silwen heard a small click, and a creeeak. Whooosh! A frisky breeze blew through her hair. A hand touched hers and led her through the wind and...

"We are on my terrace," he whispered. "Are you cold?"

Despite her desire to refuse, Silwen nodded. The hand holding hers left for a while, only to return to her shoulders, putting a warm, thick cloak around her shoulders, lightly, his fingers guided her through the sleeves.

"Thank you. Now can the blindfold come off now?" she pleaded. Faint music reached her ears.

"It was fascinaaaation, I know, and it might have ended right then, at the start..."

"_You_ listen to muggle music?"

"Certain songs. This one was recommended."

"By whom?"

"That's a secret."

Silwen cocked her head. Draco had no muggle-born friends. Several half-bloods, but they all denied their heritage. That left...no one. Unless, "Dr. Horrible?"

"Perhaps."

Silwen could hear the smile in his voice. "I still have my blindfold on," she told him.

"I'm well aware of that, darling," replied Draco, starting the music over without leaving her side.

Gently, Draco lifted their hands into dance position and slowly began to dance her around the terrace. Hesitantly, Silwen attempted to follow his lead.

"Back right, side left, pause. Forward left, side right, pause," he whispered, pulling her close, sealing the gap between them. He started the song over and slowed the beat.

"1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3..." Draco murmured in her ear.

"Just a passing glance, Just a brief romance..."

Klutzily, she began to step in time, her feet on top of Draco's until she got the rhythm down. The volume of the music, and breeze quieted as if turned by a switch. Draco let her blindfold fall.

"And next moment I kiss you; Fascination turned - to - love."

Draco picked her up and twirled her around him, smoothly putting her down once more. _She is so light. Today must have been her first full meal in weeks._ Gazing into her eyes, searching for any sign of fear or even discomfort; he was relieved to find none. Only peace.

"I never said 'Thank you' for my massage..." he whispered.

"You don't have to."

She put her hands to his face, and pulled him down while his own hands gingerly lifted her up, and pressed her lips delicately up to his own. He held more tightly on to her, slightly parting his lips, smiling. A hand ranthrough her thick waves of midnight hair, holding her head up. Closing her eyes, Silwen exhaled slowly, smiling too, and loving the warmth inside her. Something that hadn't truly been there for months and months. Ever since last year's Yule Ball.

They waltzed through morning, floating into afternoon after an exquisite lunch, self-prepared, and spent several hours reading _Le Mort D'Arthur_ (Merlin was, after all, in Slytherin) aloud to each other in Draco's expansive library, sitting in a large leather armchair.

At 9 o'clock, when Gwinevere had come running to Arthur for forgiveness, they called a break from reading, and went into the kitchen for dinner. Grinning and blushing when they saw the candlesticks and small feast of gourmet food—creamy leek soup, nutty bread with a crunchy crust and a soft, steaming inside, delicately cooked zuccini with parmesan cheese lightly sprinkled for zest, and lightly roasted chicken escalops—they sat down and enjoyed the last two hours they had.

"Thank you. I-I haven't been this happy since before—before my uncle...and Lucie..." Silwen looked at her crystal clean plate, smudging it with a salty tear.

"That's why I did it," Draco murmured, lifting her chin up again, and brushing off new tears from her face. "Both of them would have wanted you to be happy today of all days."

"Why? What's today?" she asked sharply, her eyes narrowing.

Grinning arrogantly, he responded, taking her hands in his, "You forgot...You forgot your own birthday. Today's April 22nd, 1998."

Shock jumped on her face. "What?"

Draco got off his chair and hugged her closely. "Happy birthday, Sil."

Her birthday. 17. Her most important birthday. Celebrated without her even knowing. Without Uncle Severus and Lucie. She had thought they'd always be there to celebrate with a candle and chocolate cake. She wiped a couple more tears off her face, then whispered, "Promise me you won't die, too."

"Sil, I—"

"Please. I-I won't be able to go on if you go too."

Turning her chair around to face him, he said, his own eyes wet, "All right. I promise. I promise to survive. Silwen Astoria Greengrass Snape, I promise to live for _you_."

Standing, hugging him back tightly, she murmured in a muffled whisper, "Thank you."

"I love you, Silwen."

"Forever and always."

"Oh. I almost forgot. My mother sent me a note to top our date with whipped cream and a cherry on top."

"On top of what?" she asked smiling; she had no idea Narcissa was so witty.

Draco disappeared for a minute then reappeared, holding a beautiful, petite, chocolate cake with a dash of whipped cream and a cherry, and crowned by seventeen small green candlesticks. "Moelleux au chocolat. That's what my mother's note said. The dinner and cake were her gifts to you."

"My favorite cake," whispered Silwen, her eyes bright again.

Setting the cake on the table, he handed her a knife. "She knew. I think your uncle told Lucie who told Narcissa just in case something happened and the two of them couldn't make it for you. ... Are you going to make a wish?"

"Of course," she said. Sucking in a large breath of air, she thought,_ I wish...I wish for the Dark Lord to be defeated._ Whoosh! Every candle flame went out in a wisp of smoke. She smirked, satisfied._  
_

Happy tears glistened like jewels in the soft candlelight as she cut through the cake, amazed at how perfect the texture was—not too hard yet not gooey either—and handed Draco a piece. "So my uncle and Lucie did manage to give me something after all." She cut another one for herself and bit into it. Chocolately heaven entered her mouth and quickly, her slice was gone. Unfortunately, she could hardly eat another bite; she was too stuffed from the dinner.

"I have something else for you. Don't worry, it wasn't _too_ expensive!" said Draco, defensively holding his hands up. When he saw that Silwen was only smiling he asked, "Would you mind closing your eyes again?"

In response, she closed her eyes and felt his hands at her neck, undoing something. She opened her eyes a crack to which Draco whispered, "Not yet!" Then she realized what he was undoing. The locket. The one Voldemort had given her all those months ago. She had forgotten about it, never looking at it since that day, not wanting to use something the Dark Lord had given her.

"Ok. Go ahead and open your eyes."

Silwen opened her eyes and saw in his hand a new locket. It was beautiful; oval shaped, silver as unicorn's blood, with a jade stone in the middle. Happily, it winked at her in the candle light. She carefully clicked it open and stared longingly at the pictures. In one, her uncle and Lucie smiled, her uncle genuinely smiling, up at her, and on the other side, an empty space. From the old locket lying on the table, she took the photo of her parents, and placed it inside the new one. The picture of her parents seemed to mold to the new locket, much happier in its new home than its old one.

"In my opinion, the locket was the cherry on top."

"Do you want me to put it on you?"

Holding up her hair, she nodded, her green eyes alight and sparkling like a polished garnet. Leaning forward, he attached the locket behind her neck. "It matched your eyes perfectly."

"Thank you, Draco. For the locket, for today, for everything," she said and embraced him once more.

To no one, she whispered, "Thank you." And smiled at Draco who smiled in return. He was simply happy to see her so at peace. She looked so beautiful, the orange aura of the candles glowing on her ivory skin, putting a small fire in her eyes. Eyes that once seemed dead or afraid of a shadow. Seeing her happy, knowing he was a big part in it, was very possibly the best fact and feeling in the world.

And to have it all shatter, the antique kitchen clock started to chime eleven o'clock.

* * *

Author's second note: I know that Arthur's wife's name isn't spelled like that, but rather, "G_u_inevere". I just like how the "w" looks instead of "u" in the spelling, even though it sounds the same.

Also, for further reference about Silwen's wand returning, read my Dr. Who one-shot entitled, "Silwen's Guardian Angel."


	20. Phoenix Rising

A/N: Last transferred chapter!

* * *

Seconds after the Battle of Hogwarts, May 2nd 1998

"It's okay, Sil," said Draco holding Silwen to him, crying along with her, falling to his knees as she collapsed on top of him. "I have you and I'm _not_ letting go again." Sobbing into his robes, her arms wound around him, binding him to her. Everything was over. Voldemort dead, Potter living. And yet, amidst the jubilant cheers, she continued to cry, releasing out her fear, pain, and grief in floods all over herself and Draco. Tears drenched his twenty galleon robes, fingers clutched and pulled at their strings, but Draco let her, drawing her in even closer.

All around them, people had started healing the wounded, taking care of their victorious dead, cleaning up the rubble of Hogwarts Castle. Trails of smoke rose into the sky, looking like a rising phoenix from a distance.

A surge of empathy flowed through Draco towards Silwen, his beloved. She was so brave to stand up to the Dark Lord no matter how many lives he had taken from her. First Dumbledore's, second, her uncles, and lastly, her little elf, Lucie, a good friend of Dobby's. He loved the girl in his arms, and he told her so, murmuring in her ear and feeling her nod shakily, her retching breaths starting to become smoother. These tears, he realized, were the tears that she had been forbidden to cry, staying repressed inside her with building pressure for the past year, working as Voldemort's slave.

"You're free, Silwen.. you don't need to be scared anymore. And you're brave. So, so very brave," he murmured, his lips moving against the top of her head.

Gradually, her tears drained, and she lay limply against his chest, breathing lightly, exhausted. A soft night drew itself across the sky, quieting the commotion going on around the couple on the ground. Soon, a quiet embraced the couple, and in that quiet, the last drops of pain...ebbed away...letting Silwen find what she needed. Peace.


	21. Rubik's Cube

Terrors and Tea Time

(After her uncle dies, the Malfoys offer Silwen to live with them for a few months while she gets her bearings.)

* * *

"NO!" screamed Silwen, shuddering awake.

With a creak, the door opened and Draco stepped inside, worried. "Tea? I brought some with me this time."

"What kind is it?"

"Chamomile or Peppermint. Which do you want?"

"Peppermint please." She sat up and wrapped the blanket around her, watching Draco come nearer and sit on her bed.

He handed her a mug filled with dark liquid inside and sipped his Chamomile. "I'm sorry."

"Why? I-it's not your fault I'm having nightmares."

"No, but I'm scared for you. They haunt you even after you wake up."

Silwen leaned against him and took deep breaths, warming her hands from the hot mug. "Thank you. For...all of this."

Draco's arms wrapped around her and he put his head against hers. "All of what exactly?"

"The tea, w-waking me up, sitting with me, e-everything."

Smiling, he kissed the side of her head, bringing her into his chest. "Course." With that, he started singing a muggle song about a Rubik's cube. Their song. Her song for them.

She closed her eyes and listened, finally starting to relax. "Are you always this perfect?"

"Course."

"Are you always that arrogant?"

"And you love it, Silly."

"Keep singing."

Smirking, Draco did just that, his fingers tapping on her hands in time with the rhythm. She loved it when he did that.


	22. Let Her Wear Your Clothes

A/N: I totally made this potion up.

* * *

A harsh wind blew from the lake and into the castle, making everyone shiver, especially the poor students in the Potions dungeons. A small, rather skinny girl shook, almost spilling too much hogswart into her cauldron.

"Careful," whispered the blond boy beside her. "Do you want me to add things and stir?"

Silwen nodded, her teeth chattering. "I-I can grind and cut th-the rest of the ingredients." Fingers shaking, she reached for dry nettle and put it in the mortar, adding a dash of spikeweed, and started grinding them together.

He watched her for a moment, taking in her white fingers, listening to her teeth. After a few moments when the cauldron was simmering he stood up, took his thick green cloak off and wrapped and tied it around her shoulders. Instantly, she stopped shivering and color slowly settled in her fingers and cheeks. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you," she replied smiling, her fingers caressing the soft fabric and pulling it more around her. "Will you be all right?"

"I'll be fine."

The hour passed quickly as Silwen was able to work better and subconsciously took over most of the making. Draco ended up cutting, grinding, measuring while she added, stirred, and adjusted the cauldron's temperature. Once the Angel's Trumpet Draught was finished, she poured the it into a small vial and set it on Professor Snape's desk, smiling when he gave a curt nod and full marks for the day.

"Well?" asked Draco when she walked back to their desk.

"Perfect."

"Of course, if you're the professor's niece," he murmured, wrapping an arm around her waist under the cloak.

"Of course, if you have the best potions student in the year as your partner," she responded, elbowing him.

Draco smirked. Silwen never admitted her uncle was biased towards her specifically.

Silwen didn't notice the smirk; a small draft of air had slid under the door and around her, bringing the scent of the cloak to her nose. She closed her eyes for a moment and held the cloak's top around her face, loving the feeling of the fabric and smelling his cologne this close. "I love this cloak."

"Of course you do, it's mine."

That time she noticed his traditional smirk and elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "I was going to let you wear my scarf but I've decided not to anymore."

Draco smiled, Sil was adorable when she was irritated with flushed cheeks and narrowed eyes.

"I meant that."

"So if I did this, you'd mind?" With a flash, he grabbed her scarf unwound it and rewound it over his own neck, putting it to his nose and breathing in deeply, eyes smirking.

"Cheat."

"I'm a Slytherin, Sil. It's what we do best."


	23. Sushi

_"Blaise."_

_"Silly."_

_"Silwen."_

_"Right, Silly."_

_"Please, i-is it that hard to write?"_

_" 'Yes'. What are you writing me about, dearest?"_

_"You're Draco's best friend—intelligent friend. I need to ask a favor from you."_

_"I had no idea you agreed with me on that point. I'll have to tell Draco. What's the favor?"_

_"I..."_

_"Spit it out, Silly, I don't bite."_

_"Please stop calling me that."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't like it. Obviously."_

_"Fine. What's the favor, darling?"_

Silwen took a deep breath. Passing notes to Blaise was irritating at best. But...he was Draco's friend of sorts. Someone she told herself she ought to be civil to. _"I was wondering if you could tell me where he was."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I need to talk to him. I-is he with you?"_

_"Not a chance of that. Pansy is over here mak_-" He was cut off suddenly by a muffled voice and a girlish giggle. Silwen despised Pansy. She'd never be civil to Pansy. Ever. Even if she was Draco's friend.

_"Making what? Never mind. I'd rather not know. D-do you have any idea where h-he might be?"_

_"Not a chance, love."_

_"Fine. Thanks."_

_"Anytime, Silly."_

Sighing irritably, she put her quill down and stared at the parchment. Where was he? She would usually ask Crabbe and Goyle but they hardly ever knew where Draco went over the past few weeks. She packed her things up and left the room quickly once the bell rang to signify the end of class. Where was he? Why didn't he come to Transfigurations? She'd just have to find him later. Or maybe she could get a Hufflepuff to find him. They were expert finders. Her feet took a turn and suddenly they were in the air, hanging over a strong pair of arms. "Eejsch!" she squealed in surprise.

"Miss me?"

"No, but I was thinking about you."

Draco smirked and kissed her forehead lightly. "Good enough. Are you hungry?"

"I-it depends."

"On?"

"What you have in store for lunch."

"Sushi."

"R-really?"

"Freshly made and sent over just for you."

Silwen blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "T-thank you!"

"Of course. Being rich definitely has its perks when it gets you smiling like that," he said smirking slightly. "I just wish I knew sushi got your smiling earlier. Maybe I'd have bribed you to do my work for sushi."

"Wouldn't happen no matter how good it was," she replied smirking. "But it would get you more of my help on homework."

"I'll think about that."

"Draco!"

...

"Fine. Sushi in exchange for help."


	24. Elevators

A/N: Yeah, it's a lot like others I have done. Skip it. I just wanted to put it up and in the story anyway, even if it **_IS_** redundant.

* * *

Tensing, Silwen slid to the floor of the elevator, holding back a scream. A Ministry elevator shouldn't get stuck. Ever. It was magical, designed by wizard-muggle-modifiers of the highest caliber. They couldn't trap her. Her chest tightened. _Please, please open up your doors._ Staring at the doors, pleading with them to open, she sat hugging her knees to her stomach. Silwen's looked at the necklace Draco had given her a few years ago. A pretty locked with a few herbs inside. Breathing deeply, she fiddled with it, trying to get it off her neck. Several minutes later, the necklace still wasn't off.

"Calm down." But she wasn't. The necklace wasn't helping either. She drew her feet into her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and sat there, rocking slightly. _Get me out!_ No more boxes. Please no. Especially ones she couldn't open herself. Something was sticking in her side. Wand. Her hands flew to it and immediately, she muttered a Message Patronus spell. "E-elevator n-number 6. Come. P-please." She gripped her wand less tightly, concentrating on keeping her breathing level. "I-in, out. I-in, out..."

It felt like hours yet when Silwen checked the clock hanging from the ceiling above, it had only been five minutes. _Draco please._ Or even someone. She closed her eyes but the trapped feeling didn't leave. Memories started to slowly dwell in her mind. Cramped in another box. One designed for specifically for her. Dark. Tight. No room. Dried blood on the walls. Screaming people outside accompanied with the same terrifying, awful, angelic laugh. "NO!" she shrieked, eyes flashing open. "NO!" The tears came more quickly. In seconds she was crying.

With a loud bang the door flew open and strong, pale arms wrapped around her, holding her into the owner's chest. "Shhh..." They picked her up and took her out of the horribly reminiscent thing. "You're safe. You're fine. You're here and out." Draco slowly set her down on her feet, keeping one arm around Silwen and one hand massaging her back. "You're free. You're safe and sound." He held her like that, murmuring to her, until her tears stopped and her back relaxed and softened under his fingers. "No one is going to hurt you again." She nodded into his chest, calm.

"Th-thank you."

"I'll always come."


	25. Leadership

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Who...Who wears the robes in our relationship?"

Draco stared at her, lips twitching. "What?" He loved triggering her blushes and making her repeat herself when talking about...them was an easy way to do so.

"W-who wears the robes in our relationship?"

"I think both of us wear robes."

Her fingers tightened around his hand as they sat on the couch together. "You now what I mean."

"I know what you meant and I think both of us wear the robes," he replied silkily, lying on her lap. "What do you think?"

"I-I...I don't know. I couldn't decide."

Silwen was blushing properly now. Good. Now, the choice was to clear it up or make her blush a touch more. If possible. He smirked. Of course it was. He was, after all, Draco Malfoy. Eyes locking on hers, he sat up, keeping close to her. "I'll let you decide then."

"H-how?"

"Kiss me or I'll kiss you. Whoever kisses first decides."

There she went, blushing more deeply than a sunset. However, to his surprise, she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips on his forehead. "We'll both wear the robes, Draco." He smiled. He'd have it no other way.


	26. Surprise

"Really?"

"Yes."

Draco sighed. "You want to pedal and steer and handle the bike?"

"Yes," snapped Silwen impatiently. "I can do this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now get on the bike."

"You're ordering me to?"

Hopping on the seat before he could, she snapped, "yes."

"Fine fine." Swiftly, he swung his legs over the small support behind the seat and wrapped his arms around her. "Where are we going?" he whispered in her ear, enjoying the soft tremor that went down her spine.

"Somewhere."

"Where is that somewhere specifically?"

Silwen's feet kicked the stand up and started pedaling with exceptional ease. As if Draco was a butterfly on the back instead of the 1.9 m tall, seventy kilo husband. "Somewhere specific, darling," she said smiling and pedaling faster.

Lips twitching, Draco hung on, watching the hills and countryside pass them swiftly. "Where'd all this leg power come from, Sil?"

"Magic. Now let me concentrate. The turn off is right...here." Jerkily, she turned the handlebars so the bike swerved onto a skinny little trail that led right into an ominous-looking forest, complete with spiders hanging down and tree branches flexing their fingers in the wind-ready to catch and grab onto her hair.

Worried, Draco leaned against her and asked, "Are you sure this is safe?"

Silwen smirked at him for a moment. "P-perfectly sure. Would I really take you someplace that wasn't?"

He shrugged slightly and clung on to her a little bit more tightly than before.

Unafraid, Silwen rode past the opening trees and spiders, grinning when she heard Draco gasp a few seconds later; the ominous, shadowy, scary forest had transformed into a gorgeous meadow of green grass, snow drops peeking through the blades, and tall ebony trees surrounding them.

Draco hopped off the bike, smirked at her, picked her up in his arms, bent his head down and kissed her softly on her forehead. "Gorgeous."

She blushed as he held her like that and curled up into his chest. "I-I'm glad you like it. Could you set me down somewhere and get the basket under the seat?"

"Of course." He carefully set her down against a tree and went over to the bike. Draco's fingers searched under the leather, locating the small basket—she had obviously put a Shrinking Charm on it to make it fit there—and finding something else. A sticker. He pulled that out too. After a moment, he laughed. "Weight-lessening Sticker for Hard-to-carry Objects," it read. "Clever, Sil. Clever." He smiled. Add a bit of magic and Silwen could conquer anything.


	27. Family and Friends

Author's Note: I've always imagined Draco to be around 6ft 2in' (1.88 meters) tall. Silwen is 4ft 9in tall.

* * *

"Promise me."

"I-you-how can you even _ask_ that?" hissed Silwen, her entire face and even ears a dark ruby red as she stared at Uncle Snape.

"I am your guardian. Now promise me and this discussion will be over." He wasn't red. Of course not. Uncle Snape never got red in the face.

Beside her, Draco smirked. "_I_ promise, Sir."

Silwen glared at Draco. "You aren't helping," she snapped.

His grin grew as he massaged her hand. Quickly, Silwen took her hand out of his and repositioned herself on the far end of the couch in her living room.

"I'm waiting. Promise me or I'll send Draco home."

"Fine. I promise not to..." She faltered and closed her eyes. "Not participate in s-sexual a-activities with Draco u-unless we a-are married." A hand wandered back to hers and laced its fingers through hers, making her jump slightly. She opened her eyes. Draco.

"That is all." Her uncle stood up and left them immediately. Thank Merlin. She glanced in the mirror. When she saw her still-red face, she quickly calmed down, pleased when the blush faded.

"Pity," Draco said, moving closer. "I like it when you blush."

"Be quiet. I have an essay to finish before school starts up again."

"Christmas vacation doesn't end for another week, Sil."

"A-and I want th-that week off."

She shivered slightly as Draco suddenly was right next to her, resting his head on her shoulder. "Off to do what?"

"T-travel. Uncle Snape said he would take me to Egypt's pyramids if I finished my homework this week."

Draco sighed. "I can take you there anytime."

"Th-that's not the point."

"Fine fine."

"C-could you let go s-so I can finish please?"

"One moment." Draco lifted his head up and looked at her with an expression that triggered another blush. Slowly, he leaned foreward, one arm wrapping around her back and waist, the other around her neck, pulling her closer to him. Silwen looked at him with wide green eyes, arms at her side until he softly pressed his lips against hers. Then they wrapped around his neck, instinctively pressing him closer to her, her cheeks blushing again as she feel onto the couch with him on top of her.

A moment later Silwen stood up, the promise forcing her to her to her feet.

"Well. Now we know the limits of your promise," Draco murmured in her ear as he stood and wrapped an arm around her waist. Silwen smiled. Limits, perhaps could be stretched a little bit farther, she thought as she stepped onto a table and kissed him again, smirking.


	28. Listen

Quiet Confrontations

* * *

"Sil?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes. If I don't jinx your lips shut," Silwen replied, teasing him with a smile.

"What...don't you like about me?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"You coddle me too much." She looked down at her potion and stirred it carefully before adding another drop of newt blood. "I-I'm not a flower made out of glass. I-I won't break into thousands o-of pieces i-if I try something difficult. A-and I'm working on calming exercises. Th-they're helping a lot."

"Good...W-what would make me less coddling?"

"I-if you didn't look worried every time you saw me. I-if you didn't hold my hand just to make sure th-that I won't have an attack."

He nodded, sighed slowly, and sat down on a chair in her room. "When do you want me to hold your hand?"

"When...it's not when exactly. I-it's...how it's done. Hold my hand when you aren't worried that I'll have an attack, when you need a hand to hold simply...just because i-it feels nice.." With quiet footsteps she walked over and took his hand in hers. "L-let me hold your hand to comfort you, I-I haven't done that in a while. You haven't..."

Draco looked at her, waited for her to go on but stayed silent. He wouldn't make her talk if she didn't want to.

"I-I feel like you're afraid to let me see anything but a smile on your face." She sat down on his lap and brushed his blond hair out of his eyes. "I-I'm strong enough to handle how you r-really feel. I-I promise. And...I'm not your child. I'm your girlfriend. It's all right to let go of me. S-sometimes." Her fingers held on more tightly to his and Silwen laid her head on his chest while his free arm wrapped itself almost naturally around her waist. "I don't snap easilyl

"I'll work on that, I promise," he whispered. Silwen nodded. "Can you try something for me?"

"M-maybe. What is it?"

"Get me to grin or laugh every day."

"O-of course. Every single day as long as I live," she replied, bringing up his hand and kissing it.

"Then we're settled here."

"Yes. Now d-don't move and fall asleep while give your hand a massage."

Draco smiled. "All right, Sil."


	29. Sleeping

A/N: I don't really know how this fits in. Because they are wizards and Draco comes from a very anti-muggle home. Perhaps Silwen persuaded him that muggles aren't bad after all.

* * *

The party was over. Yawning, Draco and Silwen headed out to their sleek black car. He reached out to open the door for Silwen to tease her—she hated that—however, she didn't get in.

"I think I'll sleep on the seats in the back."

He nodded and made to open another door for her but she had already slipped inside the back right door, and was lying on the seats, eyes closed, pink shoes scattered on the floor. Draco looked fondly at her for a moment then took his overcoat off, put it over her, took his suit coat off, folded it gently, and carefully put it under her head.

"Thank you," she murmured, pulling the thick cashmere blue coat around her chin and curling her feet under the soft silk underlining.

Smiling, he bent down and tenderly kissed her forehead, and caressed her cheek. _I love her_, he thought as he started driving home, every so often checking on Sil in his rear view mirror, very happy to see her so peaceful.


	30. Notes

_-All right?_

_-Yes, are you?_

_-Naturally. What is McGonagall talking about?_

_-Animagi. Do you ever pay attention?  
_

_-Do you ever skip class?_

_-No. And you'll want to start paying attention._

_-No. I like passing notes with you too much._

_-I won't help you with the charm later if you don't listen._

_-Please?_

_-No._

_-I'll read to you after you teach it to me._

_-Put sushi in your bribe._

_-Sushi and I'll even let you choose the book._

_-Prat. I was going to choose even if you weren't "letting" me._

_-Of course. What book do you want me to read to you?_

_-Our Transfigurations textbook._

_-Really? You want me to waste my voice on that?_

_-Yes and yes._

_-Fine._

_-Good._

Draco looked at their conversation, amused and irritated. He saw what she was doing. Getting him to read about what he wasn't paying attention to. If it was anyone but her, he'd jinx them. But Sil got proper special attention from him and didn't really mind reading aloud.

-_We're reading in the Common Room._

_-No we aren't._

_-Yes we are._

_-In front of everyone?_

_-Yes._

_-Why?_

_-To teach you that you should pay attention in class._

"Ten points from Slytherin from passing notes." Professor McGonagall looked at Silwen and Draco with narrowed eyes. "Be glad it was not more. Class is dismissed."


	31. Tomatoes

(A/N: My first official (self-claimed by author) drabble!)

A few weeks after their mariage

* * *

"Draco?"

"What?"

"A-are you a virgin?"

"Not anymore."

Even tomatoes held no comparison to her blush after he answered.

"Are you, Sil?"

Somehow, she managed to deepen the color of her blush as she shook her head and dove under the covers.


	32. Word Choice

5th year

"I-I can't do this anymore. I-I'm sorry."

"Why?" he whispered, holding her hand.

"E-everyone's s-staring at me, breaking m-my bag, t-tipping my cauldron over." Silwen looked at him with round eyes. "W-what did I ever d-do to them?"

Draco hugged her tightly. "Nothing. They're just jealous I asked you out. I'm sorry."

She pushed him away and turned to the window, watching a mermaid sneer at her from the lake. "I-if they don't stop, I-I will."

"Sil no! You're better than all of them!"

"Am I?" she whispered, wiping her tears off her face, facing him again. "How?"

"You're...just better. I chose you didn't I?"

Her eyes narrowed. " 'Chose' me?" A hand slashed out and suddenly Draco's cheek was bright red and she was stalking into her dorm, suddenly very grateful that boys weren't allowed in her dorm. He had no right to talk about her-about anyone-like they were objects chosen by a buyer.


	33. Leaving

"I love you. A-all I want to do is be sure." She didn't look at him. _Couldn't_ look at him, not with his broken eyes looking at her.

"Can't you already tell?" Draco asked.

"Y-yes. I-I just...I want to be one hundred percent sure I'm making the right choice."

He ran his long, soft, no normal fingers through his hair. "For how long will this-this...separation be?"

"L-let's try two months," she whispered.

"I've already made my choice, Sil. You."

"I-If you have only dated me then how—"

"I haven't. I've dated many. You're the only one I've ever really loved."

Instinctively, she squeezed his hand and said, still in a whisper, "I-I haven't. I need this. I can't live the rest of my life with you wondering if I should have...met someone else, if I wanted someone else, or wanted other things."

"All right. Two months. Not a day longer." He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I know who I want and who I will still want after two months. That's not going to change." Slowly, he let go of her and stepped back. "But, if it makes you feel better, I'll date others again here while you go to Germany."

"G-good bye, Draco. I will see you in two months." And with that, she Disaparated from his appartment, met up with her roommates at the airport and boarded the plane, clutching a blanket and a small little button—in case of an emergency. _I love you, Draco._

Serena, one of her roommates, sat by her for both the flights and would not let her cry. "It gives a bad impression on the others here. And some of them are propective dating options that I will introduce you to," she had said told her.

Silwen meekly nodded, hardly able to do anything else. Sure enough, during the duration of the flight, she and Serena paraded around the plane and the ache in Silwen's heart only hurt more. When she reached her seat at the end of the second flight, Silwen faced the window and allowed several tears to splash on the window. _I still love you._


	34. Touched by an Angel

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Can I see your hand for a moment?"

"Yes." He walked over to her and sat on the table in front of her. "Here it is," Draco said, elegantly proffering his hand to her as if it was one of Slytherin's heirlooms.

Amused, she took it and massaged the taught tendons underneath his smooth, eye-rollingly aristocratic, ever-so-perfectly porcelain skin.

"Mmm."

"Did you have to mend another bone again today?"

"Yes. And your Mending Draught worked perfectly. Thanks, Sil." He smiled at her and gently squeezed her fingers in his. "Several others needed it too. They send their thanks."

"Is it the bottle all empty?"

"Sorry."

Her eyes narrowed as her fingers found a particularly sore spot and pressed slightly. "Completely? That was my last batch!"

"Sorry."

"Liar." Silwen's lips curved up into a smirk. "You will help me make second and third batches of it."

Draco sighed as his muscles finally relaxed under her fingers and nodded. "As long as I get massages before and after."

"After."

"Both."

"After or none and another batch."

"Did I teach you how to barter?"

"No. My uncle did."

He squeezed her fingers again and nodded. "He taught you really well."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You'll take my offer then?"

"After is fine."

Smiling, Silwen lifted herself to her tip toes and nuzzled his nose with hers. "Good."


	35. Taking Turns

"It's your turn, Sil."

"Hmm?"

Draco repeated himself and walked over to the kitchen table, closed her book, and put it on the top shelf. "Unless you want it to be my turn again," he said with a large smirk.

"No," she snapped and promptly muttered an anti-gravitation spell over him.

A fleeting grimace passed through his face as Draco started floating away, smiling when she caught him just before he went out of her reach. Silwen then proceeded to take Draco in her arms and carried him slowly up the manor's left-wing stairs, smiling. He was smiling back up at her, making her blush apricot pink from a mischievous smirk underneath the smile, promising her kisses and soft blankets when they reached their bedroom.

"You're adorable."

"And so are you when I carry you."


End file.
